


Random Things I Write

by Angst_Prince



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Disphoric thoughts, Free Verse, Gen, Rants, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Swearing, disphoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Prince/pseuds/Angst_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just releasing my feelings at the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your gender does NOT make you any less than any other person  
Whether you’re female, male, trands, gender fluid, or any other gender identity, you ARE equal to everyone  
Your sexuallity does NOT make you less than any other person  
Whether you’re gay, bi, straight, pan, or any other sexuallity, you ARE equal to everyone  
Your skin color SHOULDN’T make you any less than a person with basic rights!  
Whether you are black, white, or any other skin color  
Or whether or not your religious IT SHOULDN’T MATTER!  
IT DOESN’T DIFINE YOU


	2. I'm going off on random topics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title gives it all away

I think that the way some people treat others that are different from them is wrong. Just because they are different doesn't mean shit. Also religion is not a legitimate reason to treat gays like they aren't people. It is just a preference of gender. I have a friend who is a trans boy. He wrote something for a thing at his school and he wasn't allowed to read it and all it was about was how trans people are treated. We as mankind were made equally and our gender identity does not make use any less or more. Our preferences on what gender we like does not make us any more or any less and if you are asexual does not mean you want to avoid sex. It's because you don't appeal to the idea. You can have romantic feelings. I know this because I'm asexual myself and I feel this way. I want to be loved romantically.


	3. A Poem Called My Mind is My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for low self-esteem reference and self hatered also disphoric(is that spelled right?) Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a free-verse open that I wrote about how I've been feeling recently. Not that I've told my parents though I probably should.

MY MIND IS MY ENEMY  
I seem to fight my mind every day  
Day after day a fight for freedom  
From the horrible thoughts  
Why? Is the only question on my mind  
My mind is ruthless on repeat saying the same god damn thing  
"You're useless, not smart and no one wants you."  
I'm so so close to breaking down  
I hate my chest and most of I hate me  
The middle child or the forgotten one  
The one kid that just wants friends  
To for once to NOT be forgotten and left behind  
But it always happens and a person that I once thought of as a friend made me feel worse about my self  
I ALREADY HAVE NO SELF-ESTEEM AND ALL THEY DID WAS MAKE IT WORSE  
The one who feels unloved that literally has only four friends in their grade  
The one person who got their mom to call their school to get out of gym  
The person who next year is going to drown is school work because they are taking 7 credits  
And the one kid that feels isolated...

**Author's Note:**

> This is on other sites but they most likely originally came from me(they should be on here, Tumblr, and Quotev). Also I was inspired by a post on Tumblr to write this


End file.
